1. Field of the Invention
The present technique relates generally to an architecture reference model for wireless network designs. In particular, the present technique may be the evaluation of the service space and the network space as one full flow that may be required to bring out business-focused technology development.
2. Discussion of the Background
Network design reference models such as I-centric and WWRF/WSI have “service-deployers” as a point of focus that enables them to evaluate market penetration as well as other user-related capabilities of applications or services. However, the said reference models do not focus on the evaluation of an end to end flow from services to network capabilities. Furthermore, the said reference models evaluation techniques may have been able to satisfy past requirements primarily due clearly defined roles like network providers providing network elements, service providers determine the services offered, integrators determine the implementation of service to network, etc.
Moreover, as and when the “service deployers” have the network capability to enable particular application functionality, the right products may not be readily available. Furthermore, the network developers make development in their network, without having an end to end view available, resulting in products with sub-optimal market fit. As a result, profitability of the network developers as well as rapid service development may be affected.
Accordingly, there is a need for a technique that evaluates user space and network space as one full flow that may be required to bring out business focused technology development. However, converged networks may be set to change dramatically with a multitude of service providers, content providers, network providers and equipment providers having to rapidly conceptualize, evaluate and integrate their service offerings. Furthermore, due to increasing competition, there may be additional pressure to deliver the right product or service on time and every time.